


Inappropriate

by Lirillith



Category: Free!
Genre: First Time, Free! Kink Meme, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirillith/pseuds/Lirillith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei doesn't mind Rin constantly touching him all the time, but he's pretty sure his reactions are getting more and more inappropriate.  And he's <i>definitely</i> sure some things aren't appropriate to do in the pool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inappropriate

"Rei, you all right?"  
  
"I'm fine! Perfectly fine!" And certainly not suffering from acute humiliation and a worryingly intense state of arousal that isn't the least bit reduced by the cool water of the pool. It doesn't help that the combination of being in a pool, and hearing Rin's voice, sends him directly back to their secret, after-hours swimming lessons. The warmth of Rin's touch even through the water. Rin's hands on his back, supporting his weight. Absolutely the last thing he should be thinking of right now. Definitely.  
  
"You sure? You seem kinda..."   
  
And then Rin touches his shoulder, as if he doesn't have enough problems.  
  
"There is absolutely nothing wrong!" Rei makes the mistake of looking over his shoulder. Rin looks genuinely concerned, which is exactly what Rei had feared.   
  
Rin, apparently, has _no idea_ what he does to Rei. Which means it's vital that things stay that way.   
  
"That's blatantly not true. C'mon, Rei. Are you sick or something? You're beet red, and you're hanging onto the edge of the pool like you think you're gonna drown."   
  
"I just need a moment, that's all."  
  
"Okay, well, I'll stay here till you're feeling better, okay?"  
  
"What? No!"   
  
"Wait. Rei, did I do something wrong?"  
  
Oh god. He squeezes his eyes shut. _Yes. The way you constantly put your arm around me, or press your chest to my back, or lean against me, is driving me insane, and worse yet, I don't think you're even tormenting me on purpose or with any knowledge of the effect it has on me. You're just expressing innocent affection for a friend and I have no idea why I'm reacting this way to you when I have no such response to physical contact from anyone else._ "No," he managed to say.  
  
"I don't believe you. C'mon, Rei, look at me." And then he's touching Rei, again, tugging on his shoulders, trying to get him to turn. Surely Rin's not going to check underwater — it might be all right, he thinks, and lets Rin push and pull until they're facing each other. "You seemed fine when Gou was taking the picture, but then you just dove straight into the pool afterwards. Normally that's Haru's job. What gives?"  
  
And then, horribly, he grins, and says, "Hiding a boner or something?"  
  
Rei is only too painfully aware of how it feels when he blushes. He's never managed to see it happen, but his friendship with Nagisa and his own awkwardness have caused him enough public embarrassments that he's very familiar with the physical sensation. If he'd cooled off in the least earlier, that's all wiped away now.   
  
"Bingo," Rin says, still smiling. "Hey, c'mon. Lighten up. What caused it? Was it me?"  
  
Rei just chokes on any words he might babble in response to that. "Yes," he manages, in a whisper. Rin is standing very, very close to him. Rin's hands are on his shoulders. A wet lock of Rin's hair falls against his face.   
  
He can't actually say anything more, but he can unclench his hands and put them on Rin's waist.  
  
And with the next breath, they're kissing, all lips and teeth; Rei can't tell if Rin has any better idea than he does what to do here, but he tastes Rin's tongue in his mouth and curves his own around it, and that seems to be close enough to right. What matters more is the way that Rin's pressing him against the wall of the pool, the weight and heat of Rin's body against his, Rin's erection rubbing against his own. He moans into Rin's mouth and flattens his hands against Rin's chest, rubbing his palms over wet skin.   
  
What surprises him is Rin's response; an arm around his waist, pulling their hips flush together, and a full-body shiver he can feel. The idea that he could have the same effect on Rin that Rin's having on him is intoxicating, and despite the hard evidence pressing into his groin, novel as well; Rei wraps his legs around Rin's waist to grind their hips together, and Rin breaks their kiss to bury his face in Rei's shoulder with a gasp.   
  
"Fuck," he breathes, arms tightening around Rei. "This is—"  
  
"Should we stop?"   
  
"No. Fuck no. Where is everybody?"   
  
Rei can't stop touching Rin, even as they both try to scan the pool area; with Rei's glasses discarded somewhere by the edge of the pool, Rin's certainly going to have better luck at that than Rei will. "I think they left. I hope."  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, I said I'd check on you and they were gonna go on ahead— We should get out of the pool," he pants, without making any move to disentangle himself. In fact, his hips rock slightly against Rei's, and Rei's breath hitches in response.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because— I don't know. Fuck it. Never mind." Rin's hands go to Rei's ass, squeezing and pulling Rei's hips against his at the same time, and Rei tightens his legs around Rin's waist to assist.  As good as simple contact feels, this rhythmic rocking and grinding is better, and going by the harshness of Rin's breath, the noises he makes between gasps, he feels the same.  
  
"Rin-san," Rei gasps, turning his face into Rin's neck. "Rin-san, is this—" Is it good. Is he doing it right. He can't really manage words right now, not when he's so close to the brink; his mind is nothing but Rin's skin under his hands, Rin's breath hot on his shoulder, Rin's hands on his thigh and his back, fingers digging in almost hard enough to hurt.   
  
And then release, finally, as he shudders against Rin's chest, forgetting to do anything except feel. A moment later he's flooded with regret, like he's let Rin down by getting off first, but Rin's still holding onto him. Rei shifts, stretching his legs and getting them under him again; he's still catching his breath as he kisses Rin's neck, his ear, his shoulder, moving forward, pushing his leg between Rin's thighs.  
  
"Shit," Rin mumbles, "yes," and Rei feels Rin's hands moving, again, stroking up and down his sides, Rin's hips rutting against Rei's leg. Rei runs a hand into Rin's hair, drags a thumb over his nipple, and commits to memory the way Rin's pants are turning into groans. They way Rin's thrusting against his hip speeds, then slows and stops, and Rin sags against his shoulder.   
  
"Y'know," Rin says, but he's breathing too heavily to continue.  
  
"Rin-san, are you all right?"  
  
"That's kind of a stupid question," Rin says, but he looks far too happy for Rei to take offense. "Never better."  
  
It's hard to resist the urge to actually nuzzle against him, but Rei's not sure if that's appropriate or not under the circumstances. Considering how inappropriate all of this was. "Um. Good."  
  
"Hey. Are _you_ okay?"  
  
Rei wants his glasses, honestly, but Rin's close enough that he's clear and in full focus, at least. Maybe Rei would be happier if he weren't. To distract himself, he gives the question real thought. There's a definite sense of overall well-being, distinctly stronger and more satisfying than after self-gratification. There's the lurking sense of humiliation, and the worry that he's completely obliterated whatever respect Rin may have felt for him; there's the added fear that Rin will tell his friends everything, and they'll reject him out of hand. There's the distinct sense that this was wrong — that they shouldn't have done something like this at all, let alone out in public, on school grounds, in the pool that his unsuspecting friends will have to share.   
  
And while it may have felt amazing, he has a hard time believing it was terribly beautiful.   
  
"Rei," Rin says. "Say something. What's wrong?"  
  
"Rin-san, I'm so sorry I subjected you to something like this! Please forgive me!" It's only Rin's hands on his arms that keep him from stepping back so he can bow.   
  
"Rei, did you miss the part where I got off too? This was fucking awesome. Don't apologize."  
  
"But—"  
  
"Rei. Didn't you notice I can't keep my hands off you? I mean, I get that you're friends with Nagisa, but still. I'm not like that with everybody the way he is."   
  
"I suppose that's true..."   
  
"So I'm sorry if I made things kinda awkward for you, but, uh... confessing would've been pretty awkward too, so." He looked away, then glanced back. "It all works out. Right?"   
  
"Confessing?" Somehow it had never crossed his mind that Rin might _like_ him. Even when they were making out.   
  
"Yeah. Um. Look, let's get out of here and take showers and change, okay? We ought to try to catch up to the others sometime before midnight."  
  
"You're right." Rei's not sure he really has permission to enjoy the view of Rin's ass as he climbs out of the pool, but he feels less guilty about it than he ever has before. And when Rin offers a hand to pull him out of the water the way Makoto always does for Haruka, he can't help the faint flush of pleasure as he takes it.   
  
He also can't help retaliating when Rin gooses him in the shower, which leads to a repeat performance; hands move over skin much more readily when assisted by soap or shampoo, they discover.


End file.
